<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] The Mask of the Ordinary, by oneinspats by CompassRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909946">[Podfic] The Mask of the Ordinary, by oneinspats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose'>CompassRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Discworld - Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I didn't mean for it to get like this yet here we are, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Sound Effects, There are descriptions of violence and assault but they are very vague, Very Dramatic Readings, and do not involve any of the main characters, do not copy to another site/app, it's just Downey describing a past serial killer, this got out of hand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The following are excerpts from the working memoir manuscript of Lord Downey, Master of the Assassins' Guild.</p><p>The contents of this particular excerpt include the Incident of the Murder Flat [working title] and some musings on growing up during the height of the Quayside Killer.<br/>The Patrician would like it known that anyone who uses any of the names assigned to him in this work, not counting his birth name, could become very intimately acquainted with the Scorpion Pit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] The Mask of the Ordinary, by oneinspats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833499">The Mask of the Ordinary</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneinspats/pseuds/oneinspats">oneinspats</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>With very grateful thanks to oneinspats, who kindly granted permission to record this story. May your sleep never be interrupted by suspicious noises from the other side of the wall.</p><p>I've taken the liberty of slightly rewriting the news item at the top of Chapter Three, to make it radio instead of newspaper for an improved audio experience.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
cover design and layout by CompassRose</p><p>Intro and outro music: <b><a href="https://www.jamendo.com/track/318788/prelude">Prelude</a> </b>by Giles Howe, from <em>Mind the Gap (demos)</em></p><p>
  <em>Incidental music: excerpts from <b><a href="https://www.jamendo.com/album/8338/coloratura-nightmare">Coloratura Nightmare</a></b>by Giles Howe, and <b><a href="https://freesound.org/people/uair01/sounds/86614/">shortwave piano jingle repeating</a></b>, a sound by uair01<br/>
</em>
</p><p>other noises:<br/>
<a href="https://freesound.org/people/squidge316/sounds/404929/">wooden door open and close</a> by squidge316<br/>
<a href="https://freesound.org/people/theblockofsound235/sounds/458297/">12 noon hour bell strike</a> by theblockofsound235<br/>
<a href="https://freesound.org/people/Timbre/sounds/483470/">retro teletype remix of craigsmith's freesound 483330</a> by Timbre</p><p>Listen or download here: <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Q5L6OI1T5F3EnyD4LO3M8Pi1nolBPwWW/view?usp=sharing"><strong>The Mask of the Ordinary</strong></a> — a podfic by compassrose (Google Drive)</p><p><br/>
google out breaking into someone else's flat? you can download off archive.org too—just click on that columns icon (🏛) in the player below to go to the file page, which offers multiple download formats</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>